


The Mansion on the Hill

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Additional trigger warnings will be in the chapter summaries, Backstory for the specimens have been made, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, Minus the Spooky DLCs, Original character is the protagonist from Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion, Tags will be added as characters are introduced, Takes place post canon for both series, and I gave the ones that don’t have names names, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: The Science Team move to a new town after the events of Black Mesa while fleeing the government, but the town isn’t all as it seems.No one bats an eye at the mysterious disappearances or even question the creepy mansion at the edge of town.However, when Joshua goes missing, it’s up to the Science Team to go and fight the monsters inside the walls of the mansion.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a completely self-indulgent crossover.  
> This isn’t going to be very frequent or very long, but I just wanted to write this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning is a time for many things.

It was a dark night when something left the mansion.

It wasn’t a proper spirit, more of a whisper on the wind, a small fragment of a ghost that couldn’t leave the mansion.

The wisp looked around, floating along the wind, watching the people in the town below. It gazed for a long time, until something interesting happened. 

It had watched through uncaring eyes as people moved in to a new home, different people.

These different people all helped each other move in to their respective houses, an action that the wisp didn’t mind, but it watched for one person in particular.

A child the age of six, who was always watched by at least one member of the party. He always played with a little toy cowboy and a plush horse. It made the wisp smile, before it remembered its mission.

One night, a small breeze blew through the open window of Joshua Freeman’s bedroom. It looked horrifying, narrowing its eyes at the child, who was calmly sleeping in bed, before placing its claws on him as it gathered its full power.

Joshua opened his eyes a little, and the half-asleep child smiled at the wisp, even though it had made itself as horrifying as it possibly could. The wisp didn’t know what to think, instead just carefully scooping the child into its arms and tuning to the window.

The wisp looked back for a moment, creating more limbs to grab the cowboy doll and plush horse that the child always had with him. Maybe Spooky would go easy on a child. Who knows? It certainly didn’t.

And it fled into the night, heading back to the rest of itself in the manor.

When Joshua’s father would wake up in the morning, he wouldn’t immediately notice anything wrong.

When Joshua never came downstairs his father would check on him, only to find the room torn up as if by a windstorm and his son nowhere to be found.

It would be a couple days later when the Science Team stood in front of the mansion on the hill, fully prepared to take down whatever happens to be inside to get Joshua Freeman back.


	2. Room 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something, something, Science Team.

It had been a while since Spooky had to do her intro routine. 

She floated ominously in the ceiling, slowly drifting down as the door was gently opened. She smiled and floated toward the man who entered. That must’ve been the child’s father.

Her smile soon turned into a slightly unsettled frown as the more than one person entered.

Soon there were five people in total in her mansion, forming a sort of half-circle in front of Spooky.

No reason to pause yet. This was fine. “Hello, I’m Spooky and this is my mansion! You now are stuck here, so have fun! You just need to pass through one thousand rooms and I’ll let you out!”

The people looked between each other. The one in front, the one with a metal arm? Or hand at least. Anyways, he began talking. “I just want to know where my son is. Then we will leave. I don’t want to end up burning this place down, so you better give him back.”

“Pfft. No.” Spooky floated right up in this guy’s face, crossing her arms. “If you get through the rooms, then you’ll get him.”

She phased through the roof again, leaving the Science Team to make their choice.

——-

They were sitting in a circle, reminiscent of the their group meetings in Black Mesa, but this time the floor had carpeting and they didn’t have to be wary of aliens.

“So. How do you guys propose we go about this?” Gordon watched as the other members of the Science Team looked at him in rapt attention. “I definitely think that Spooky has more up her sleeve than just walking. This could be like Black Mesa all over again. Let’s go over what everyone has to offer.”

Gordon carefully pressed a button on his prosthetic hand, and the entire hand portion started to separate and click into a different shape. Finally it stopped and was a minigun again, which Gordon tested out by shooting into the opposite wall.

Tommy went next, pulling out cans of soda and his pistol. “I, uh, I think I can summon Sunkist as well, Gordon.” Tommy, of course, said this with the gun outstretched in front of him, luckily not pointed at any of the science team.

“I have my cybernetic enhancements, Gordon!” Coomer flexed his arms, grinning happily. “You also have Playcoins, Gordon! I can warp us to room 500 for twenty Playcoins!”

Bubby stood up, stretching, and lit his hands on fire. “I’ll solve any puzzles on the way. And probably carry the team in a fight.” 

The last member of the Science Team hadn’t spoken at all yet. Benrey leaned against the wall some ways away. They looked at the ground, then held out their arm and materialized the passport gun. Then he whistled out a string of colorless clear sweet voice.

“Alright. If we take too long, Darnold and Forzen are on standby. Let’s go!” 

They all simultaneously stood up and climbed the steps, heading to the first of many, many doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for looking at my hyperfixating brain for probably only five minutes. That means a lot to me!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments. Or don’t. I won’t pressure you.


	3. Rooms 1-50

And they started walking. And walking. And walking.

It wasn’t as bad as Black Mesa, mainly because there weren’t any aliens as far as Gordon could tell. But after the first twenty rooms the novelty quickly wore off.

The rooms all looked the same, all grey stone, tiles, and the occasional piece of furniture. There were a couple other ones, like the purple stone rooms, and the literal bridges over the abyss.

When they entered the first room, Coomer immediately got to destroying the place, tearing open some of the dresser’s drawers but then immediately transferring to smashing them. Bubby sighed and opened the next door, and they kept walking once Coomer had finished.

The abyss rooms should have been anxiety inducing, but Gordon was 90 percent sure that Coomer still had the barnacle he had picked up from Black Mesa, so they probably would be fine if any of them fell. Bubby seemed particularly relieved at that fact.

And they walked, not really making any conversation.

That was until around room twenty, a long hallway lined with stereotypical dungeon cells, and what looked like actual human skeletons. Gordon was leading, minigun at the ready, even though by this point he had been starting to let his guard down.

That proved to be a mistake as almost immediately Gordon yelled and fired several bullets very forcefully into the thing that had popped up in front of him. As it turned out, he realized once his brain caught up to him, that object was a cutout of a green ghost octopus with cartoony eyes that were just black ovals. It was even smiling and not being very threatening at all.

Tommy’s hand was on his shoulder as he passed Gordon, looking at the cute little cutout that was now riddled with bullet holes. From the splinters, the cutout appeared to be a thin sheet of wood.

“Hey, Gordon.” Benrey looked at Gordon, placing his hand on the wall. “Why’d ya shoot it? It wasn’t dangerous. Gordon Meanman.”

Gordon stared at Benrey with the face of someone who has completely given up with explaining something. He sighed and followed after the rest of the group, Tommy in the lead this time.

The next time they came across one of the cutouts, it was a pumpkin, and Tommy smiled at it before moving on. It had even made a cute little beeping noise, probably trying to scare Gordon again.

Gordon just passed by it wordlessly. 

Then the notes appeared. The first one was on a table in one of the bedroom-like areas, which Bubby promptly snatched up before Coomer could go about destroying the table.

He cleared his throat dramatically as he read the writing on the paper. “At first this place seemed cute, but I’ve been here for days now… I’m feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling like I’m being watched by something. This is not romantic at all…” Bubby paused before adding, “Well, that sounds tragic.”

And they kept walking. They didn’t find any notes after that, instead just finding an elevator room as the next interesting place. There were various parodies of motivational posters on the walls, and a button shaped like a down arrow.

“Hey Coomer, what room are we on?” Gordon sat down against the wall of the elevator after pressing the button, the elevator scraping its way down.

“I believe we’re on room 50! Just 950 to go!”

The Science Team kinda sat there, drinking some of the soda that Tommy had summoned. After a while, the elevator stopped, the doors opening with a click, and they kept going deeper into the mansion.

——-

Specimen 1 did not appreciate being shot at. They didn’t know why they still tried to scare this guy, the only one who they might be able to kill. Or maybe not.

However, just as they were getting ready to move to the next part of the mansion, they felt the presence of Spooky, who had undoubtedly watched the events prior.

“Specimen 1, what did you do to that cutout?”

That was just a cruel question, considering that they couldn’t even speak, seeing as they literally are a hivemind of sentient cardboard cutouts. They just stared impassively as they set themselves up in the next of the endlessly shifting hallways.

“Whatever. So this guy shoots things when scared? I got that. Thanks for the help!” Spooky floated off into the rest of the manor, to do whatever it was she was thinking.

Their focus shifted to a cutout of a pumpkin deeper in the mansion, where a small child was looking up at them.

Well, if there’s one thing that Specimen 1 was good at, it was keeping an eye on things. They could pay attention to this child at least.


End file.
